


The Suicide Cave

by shikasori



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, The Suicide Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikasori/pseuds/shikasori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles on the seven main/sub characters. How they got to where they are and who they are to the story line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Suicide Cave

**Author's Note:**

> A friend and I had watched The Suicide Room and were inspired to do this! It's obviously an au of season 1 YJ. I highly recommend you watch the film.

Wally:  
Wally, Dick's 'Sylvia', is mentally abused by his parents. He is yelled at by his Father constantly and his mother uses torturing words with a soft tone of voice. He never leaves his bedroom and he never leaves 'The Suicide Room' because it's the only place he can be himself, thus he was appointed 'King'. Wally never eats when his parents are in the house so when they leave he always binge eats all he can.

Kaldur:  
Kal was diagnosed with Schizophrenia at a young age but his parents chose not to tell him. Kaldur always thought that he was a good leader. He'd be telling people what to do, how to do it and he'd give them feedback. When in fact he wasn't saying anything to anyone but himself. His parents couldn't deal with their son anymore so they chose to lock him into his room. With all the free time he had, Kal came across The Suicide Room where his misguided delusion continues.

Dick:  
Dick Grayson had a tough life as a pre-teen, his parent's were murdered. He was adopted by one of the richest men on the planet, Bruce Wayne. Dick is now fifteen and for the last two years he's been spoiled a lot by Bruce. At school he develops a crush on one of his friends, Jason. At a sleepover everyone has too much to drink, Jason and Dick are dared to kiss and someone records it then it ends up on the internet a day later.  
Everything starts going down hill after Dick has an 'accident' during Gym. This also reaches the internet and Dick starts to feel like he can't trust anyone. He gets a private message from 'The Suicide Room' and decides to check it out. 

Roy:  
Just like Dick, Roy was also adopted by one of the richest men in the world. Unfortunately Roy's new 'Father' wasn't quite what Roy expected. Roy indulged himself too far, he got way too carried away in this new life style of his. He felt he didn't need an education and after a while even his friends left him alone. After realising he was all alone in this poor world he found a new set of friends. Roy started taking pills, inhaling and injecting himself to try and numb the pain he felt in day to day life. When he found that didn't work as well as he wanted to he joined 'The Suicide Room'. 

Kon:  
Conner Kent was a mistake. His Father, Clark, had a regretable affair with another woman thus Conner was born. Conner's mother dropped her son off in front of Clark when Conner was 16 years old and then she was never seen again. Seen as; a mistake, ignored and thought of as a piece of shit by the one he looks up to, Conner decided if he couldn't be real in reality then at least he could be real on the internet. He joined The Suicide Room.

M'gann:  
Megan's family were all killed in an accidental house fire, she was the only survivor however she did attain some scars. Despite this she is still very pretty although she doesn't see it anymore. Megan was sent to live with her Uncle who had a very big household who Megan noted were all very beautiful. To hide uglyness from the world Megan resorted to locking herself in her room and only leaving for essentials. She joined 'The Suicide Room' and escaped from her life.

Artemis:  
Artemis, another Suicide Room member, was/is physically abused by her Father. She never wants to leave her house because she is paranoid that all people she meets are like her father and they are all out to get her. Artemis believes people will physically harm her if she doesn't do it first.


End file.
